1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to an apparatus for rotating tools. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus which rotates tools along an axis not parallel to the rotational axis of a removably attached driving source.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A variety of devices have been designed for manipulating mechanical fasteners perpendicular to the rotational drive axis. Some of these devices are operated manually. A manual driver for socket wrenches and similar tools is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,089 to Scott. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,459 to Singleton discloses a self-contained manual device for removing nuts and bolts. These devices lack the speed and the other advantages of a powered driving source.
Of the motor driven devices in the prior art, some of the devices include the motor as part of the invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,407 to Dremel discloses a motor-driven screw driver with a motor housed in a casing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,429 to Berger is a self-contained battery powered hand tool. In such inventions the manipulating shafts and gears have the disadvantage of being associated with one particular motor. Ideally, a device for converting the rotational axis of a drive source would be removably attachable to a variety of drive sources in order to obtain advantages (e.g., size, cost, availability, speed or power) peculiar to each of the various drive sources.
Some devices require two hands to operate in order for the conversion device to be steadily held while being driven by a powered drive source. One hand holds the powered drive source while the other hand holds the conversion device firmly in place upon the conversion device. By requiring two hands for operation, such devices are less maneuverable, especially in tight spaces, than a device requiring only one hand for operation. It is also less convenient for the operator because both hands will be occupied with the task of operating the device.